Air conditioning systems, such as used in commercial applications, are systems that can be used to cool as well as dehumidify when ambient conditions are such that there is low demand or no demand for cooling. In many cases, and with properly selected equipment matched to the space that is to be conditioned, the sensible capacity and latent capacity of the system match well to the sensible and latent loads of the conditioned space. However, there can be instances where the sensible and latent capacity of the equipment does not match well to the sensible and latent loads. For example, when ambient conditions are such that there is a low demand for sensible cooling but high demand for latent cooling, the sensible capacity of the unit must be decreased, i.e. there is a demand for dehumidification. This demand for dehumidification can often occur on days when the temperature is cool and accompanied by a high humidity level, such as during cooler, damp, rainy days that frequently occur in the spring and autumn seasons and even occasionally during the summer and winter. Under such conditions, operation of the air conditioning system may not be practical solely in the cooling mode. In such conditions, hot gas reheat is utilized to provide control of dehumidification of air delivered into a building interior by a system using the vapor compression cycle. Hot gas reheat has generally been associated with air conditioning systems having one or two compressors in a single circuit, and various operating and control systems have been designed to control both temperature and humidity in such smaller systems. However, as systems become larger, incorporating a plurality of compressors in two or more compression circuits, each compression circuit having one or more compressors, control systems and settings become more complex and the simple controls validated for systems having one or two compressors in a single circuit may no longer be reliable or operational. For such complex systems, different equipment requirements are needed in order to avoid excess costs due to duplicative equipment arrangements, and different logic is required to control the equipment arrangements provided.